This invention relates to an air stone and more particularly to an air disperser for use in aquariums.
The typical aquarium in use consists of a tank of water provided with a source of heat and a thermostat to maintain a temperature suitable for the life contained therein, a filter through which to recycle the water to remove dust and other debris, a lighting system, and provision for aerating the water to insure an adequate supply of oxygen.
In addition, the aquarium could and usually is provided with a variety of features to enhance its appearance, and feeding devices to prevent the food from falling to the bottom of the tank.
Aeration of the water is generally accomplished by supplying air under a slight pressure to a bubbling device located at the bottom of the tank variously known in the industry as an air releaser, bubbler, or an air stone. There are a variety of air stones on the market. One air stone currently available is constructed of fused silica glass beads, the resulting product being porous. When air under pressure is fed into the air stone, small bubbles escape through the outer surface and bubble up through the water thereby aerating the latter. The air stone and other similar bubbling devices eventually become clogged from salts and minerals which are present in a dissolved state in the water. This is believed to occur as a result of the interface between the water and the air within the air stone causing evaporation of water leaving behind the salts and minerals in solid state.
Cleaning of the aerating devices is usually troublesome and inconvenient, and very often not adequately effective. For example, in the air stone referred to above, the instructions for cleaning call for soaking the device in a diluted bleach solution for five minutes. This is inconvenient and becomes less effective as the cleaning is repeated.
Attempts to overcome the drawbacks and problems associated with the use of the fused silicon glass beads include a device which comprises a pair of members one with a serrated surface threaded into contact so that by adjusting the tightness an adjustment of bubble size can be accomplished. Such a device has been found to be incapable of bringing the bubble down to a size where it is most effective or to have the degree of control over bubble size which is desired, and at the same time provide an adequate supply of bubbles.